


Reciprocal Altruism

by MsFunkErector



Category: Bottled Up (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ah Yes And How Could I Forget The Most Important One, Both For No Condom And Basically Blasphemy On God’s Front Porch, But It’s Vampires, Cum Eating, F/M, Het Slash, Horny For Death, It Was Kinda Unavoidable, Light foreplay, Look I Know Blood Isn’t Sexy, Masterbation, Mentions Of Blood (not graphic), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostution… Technically, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire AU, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, minimal dialogue, pheramones, there we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFunkErector/pseuds/MsFunkErector
Summary: Reciprocal Altruism refers to the behavior in which a being temporarily reduces its own well-being to help others in exchange for the same treatment down the line. Such a habit is exhibited by the Desmodus rotundus (vampire bats) when the well-fed individuals of their species generously share blood with those less fortunate. This precise act is practiced by vampires themselves, and quite often. However, the exchange of blood isn’t always so innocent…Or: Vampire!AU Where Tetrox and Arnick fuck in a church as strangers without bothering to even learn each others names.





	Reciprocal Altruism

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me lord (daddy) for i have sinned. i mean i wrote about two vampires fucking in a church so im not that sorry but i would still like some forgiveness lmaooo
> 
> disclaimer: I do not own bottled up or any characters associated with it. no copyright infringement intended
> 
> p.s; If ur under 18 and read this im coming to ur house and installing safety controls on ur computer myself
> 
> p.p.s; Shout outs to my beta Heidi (who had no idea what this was or who these characters are,,, bless), lobe u boo

Arnick soars through the air, leaping from tree branch to tree branch in a tall dense forest. The moon shines high in the sky on this chilly and desolate night -- but he can’t feel the cold. His lungs feel as though they are on fire and his muscles burn as he fleas from a pair of hunters that pursue him. The dark aura of their presence clings to him like his shirt to his back, the hair on his neck standing on end. Fear and adrenaline course through his veins.

He should have lost them by now but they were keeping a steady pace, even in spite of their gracelessness. Though, two days without a blood meal left him in less than adequate condition to fend them off. He was barely staying ahead of them as it were, he would likely not survive if he had to face them head-on. He swears under his breath as he dares to look behind him. The distance between them shrinks more and more each second, and it wouldn’t be long before they caught up. He yells back at them, trying his damndest to seem calmer than he truly was.

“ _ Must you two be so insistent? _ ” He shouts, voice wavering “I haven’t an idea what village you hale from, but  _ rest assured _ I have done  _ nothing  _ to you or your people--”.

“Don’t you dare lie to us you  _ beast _ ,” the woman hunter screeches.

“You know what you have done, and you will pay for your crimes in  _ blood! _ ” the man finishes.

Arnick grits his teeth and looks forward. He spoke the truth, he didn’t go near human villages to hunt. Whatever prey he caught was always lone travellers with no ties to nearby towns. Killing humans living in settlements was the quickest way to get hunters on your trail, and  _ no one _ will take that risk. Only a dim-witted vampire on the brink of death would attempt such a foolish endeavour. Or one of much higher class powerful enough to fend off a small army.

“ _ Hi-ya! _ ”.

The man throws a mighty axe that had been slung over his shoulder, aiming it at Arnick. It whizzes by, narrowly avoiding decapitating him. It flies through the air before embedding itself into a thick tree, becoming firmly stuck. It distracts him and he stumbles, causing him to nearly miss a tree branch and plummet to the ground.  _ That was far too close.  _ He leaps onward with urgency, heart pumping.

“Take this!”

The woman sends her sword javelining through the air just as her partner returns from retrieving his axe, and manages to just  _ barely  _ nick the side of his cheek with the blade. He makes a sound of surprise and raises his hand to the wound to pressure it. The last thing he needed was to lose what little blood he had left in his system. How pitiful. In this state, a cut this small could very well do him in.

He looks around frantically, searching for an escape. There had to be  _ some  _ thicket of trees he could lose them in. Even a small place to hide. Something.  _ Anything. _

Arnick’s stomach flips as he’s suddenly in free fall. The man hunter’s axe whizz by again and cut clean through the base of the next branch he’d been aiming for. He’s plunging to the ground at top speed, miraculously avoiding getting cut by any of the tree limbs on the way down. All he sees below him is darkness. His vision fades to black before he reaches the forest floor. The last thing he hears is the loud splintering of wood and shattering of glass. And then, there’s nothing.

—

Arnick awakes disoriented in a strange place he does not know. The moon shines brightly above him through a large hole in the ceiling. His back aches and he feels stiff as a board. His head swims and the world around him spins for a moment before coming to a stop. What happened? His memories come flooding back and he remembers the hunters, the chase, then the fall.

He sits up and looks around slowly, examining his surroundings. It's difficult to see in the pale moonlight, but he can barely make out the edges of a small room. The wallpaper sags off the walls, and the floor beneath him has partially withered away, replaced by dirt. All sorts of plants and weeds sprout from the ground, climbing onto overturned chairs and rotting furniture. Scattered papers and discarded books litter the floor.

He stands and dusts off his pants. He peers out a nearby window and sees he’s indeed still in the forest. As for whatever this building was he wasn’t quite sure, but it hadn’t been cared for in quite some years. It’s quite possibly abandoned.

He releases a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. So he’s somehow escaped the hunters… at least for now. But that only solves  _ one  _ of his problems. He still hadn’t eaten in just over two days, and if he went without any longer he wouldn’t last through the night. He wouldn’t die for certain, but it would leave him in a far too vulnerable state. It would leave him easy prey for the hunters. He needed to find a meal, and soon.

Wary of the hunters still being nearby, he refrains from exiting the way he entered. He didn’t want to attract unnecessary attention to himself. It would be best if he stayed low to the ground for now. He looks about the room for another way out.

He manoeuvres through the room carefully trying not to trip. He looks and feels around, and discovers a door. He opens it and steps through. Instead of an exit which he had expected, it opens into a much larger area.

The door leads out into the left side of the room right next to a west wall. High roof and floor to ceiling windows line nearly every inch of the walls, illuminating the entire space in an area fit enough to house nearly 100 people, maybe more. Long pews line up in rows of two, and even more discarded books decorate the floor than the room previous. He steps further in, the door silently clicking closed behind him.

_ A church?  _ He thinks to himself. An odd choice for a place of worship, in the middle of a thick forest such as this. He would assume it was some underground cult if it weren’t for the angel statues against the back wall. ...Now how was he going to get out of here?

“ _ Ahhn~” _

Arnick snaps his head to the right at the sound of a moan suddenly rippling through the air.  _ Someone’s here.  _ He curses under his breath. He should have known he wouldn’t just be able to walk out of here. He wakes up still alive and uncaptured? He wasn’t going to get off that simply. But he wasn’t going to be taken down so  _ easily  _ either. His hair stands on end and his hands are in fists. He’s ready to defend himself and prepared to make the first strike if necessary.

However, as he turns, his eyes falling upon the source of the sound, he completely freezes.

Near the back wall upon the church’s stage, no more than ten feet away to his right, there lay a woman upon the holy altar. At the angle she's at her entire upper body is obscured from view, the only things visible are two silky smooth legs, and a single hand. A hand which was betwixt her wide open legs, as she -- and, it’s really not at all an exaggeration to say --  _ feverishly  _ masturbates.

The woman rubs herself at a steadily but quickening pace, moaning and humming spilling from her lips, getting louder and louder with each stroke. But she’s not _just _moving her hand, oh no. Her entire _body_ works into the motion. Hips hovering in the air above the altar supported by her legs, shaking under her own weight as she bucks lightly into her own hand. Her fingers are soaked from her sheer arousal, her wetness _dripping_. She all but glistens in the moonlight.

He’s taking it in all at once. He’s struggling to release the air from his lungs as a mixture of shock and -- disgust? Yes --  _ disgust _ overcomes him. His face contorts into one of repugnance at the abhorrent sight. The  _ smell  _ that dances in the air is almost enough to make him nauseous. How had he not noticed it before? It wasn’t until he knew she was there that it hit him. It was so  _ pungent _ .

What absolute  _ perversion  _ and  _ indecency _ . He was far from the type to lecture others for such a thing,  _ but what the hell was wrong with this woman?  _ There were a  _ time  _ and a  _ place _ , and a dirty abandoned church in the middle of a dense forest at night was  _ nor the time or place.  _ Especially when someone may very well walk in on you --  _ as just demonstrated. _

“ _ More… More, _ ”

The sound of breathless begging draws his attention back to her.

She’s picked up the pace. Her rhythm once precise and deliberate, now sloppy and uncoordinated. Her hips buck quicker in the air and her hand moves in time, desperately trying to keep up. Her panting becomes heavier and heavier, turning into a frustrated plea, before becoming louder and louder and all the more incoherent all the same. She gets closer and closer to the brink. It wouldn’t be very long now. 

_ That will be quite the mental image for a while. _

He finally pulls himself back to reality and looks away. He searches for another way out (one inconspicuous, preferably) but all he finds is the door he had come from. _Damn it_. He was really praying there was another entrance/exit to this building. The only other way out was the broken roof in the other room. Which was likely to lead him back into trouble… He deliberates for a moment. Though, not for long. When a high pitched moan sounds from behind him, he promptly decides to risk a run-in with the hunters _outside_, then get caught _here_.

Quickly, he turns and heads for the door, desperate to leave this place as quickly and stealthily as possible. Just a  _ few  _ feet away and he’s gone. He’s careful to walk quietly as not to draw attention to himself. He’s one foot in the grave already. Didn’t need any unwanted confrontation.

Though, nothing is ever easy, is it? In his haste he neglects to  _ watch  _ his footing, eyes betraying him to instead glue themselves to the spectacle before them. He carelessly steps on one of the many pages scattered about the room. His foot slides across the floor, rocks and pebbles scraping across the ground under his shoe -- surely alerting the woman. 

He looks back up, praying to any deity above that  _ somehow  _ went unnoticed, and she would still…  _ be busy with herself _ . But he is unfortunate to find the woman staring back at him, her eyes locking with his the instant they meet. They’re both frozen in fear, or perhaps just shock. Looks of bewilderment decorate both of their faces. Neither of them moves -- both waiting for the other to do so first. He tries not to panic, heart rate climbing and fight or flight activating.

She’s sitting up only about halfway, red dress pulled down over her stomach exposing large breasts. Strands of her wild, magenta hair draped over her chest like the tentacles of an octopus -- though it does little to hide her shame. Her legs remain wide open, hand no longer betwixt them as she uses her arms to support herself. With nothing to obstruct his view, she’s on full display. Though, admittedly,  _ staring  _ may have been a poor decision on his part.

When he looks to her face again, to say she is  _ none  _ too pleased is an understatement. She sits up fully, as if ready to attack, her eyes are filled with rage, and her expression contorted into a sneer. She bares her large, sharp teeth, glinting in the moonlight.  _ Fangs _ . A fellow vampire. One of much higher class and more powerful than he. One capable of fending off a small army. Oh, this was  _ swell _ . If she had been a mere human, he would have simply been mortified and gotten away with possibly a  _ few  _ mental scars. But in the case with a vampiress, they would be physical -- No, scratch that.  _ He was certainly dead _ .

The woman unleashes her claws and Arnick prepares to flea as she makes a move toward him. He braces himself, ready for her to sprint across the room in a matter of seconds. He was close to the door, and he could crash through a window if need be.  _ He could escape _ . At least that's what he says to convince himself.

She makes a break as if she’s going to lunge for him, and he plants his feet firmly on the floor. However, with only her right foot on the ground, she pauses. She looks him up and down as if examining him, curiously, and after a moment her expression contorts into something calmer.  _ Something sinister _ . A knowing look of realization.

He watches her, confused, as she sighs deeply and reclines back on the altar as if to relax. Resting her head on her left hand lazily she looks down at him from afar, eyes lidded. A sultry smile spreads across her face. She lets out a small, all too sickly sweet chuckle, sending a chill down Arnicks spine he can’t quite define. 

“My, my, you sure did scare me there for a second.” Her voice is deep, husky,  _ far  _ too seductive to be her natural speaking voice, and sprinkled with an unfamiliar inflexion that makes something deep down in his stomach coil. “I thought you were some human that wandered in here. Had me worried you were a hunter.”

He doesn’t respond, still partially frozen in fear and mortification. He can hardly focus on what she’s saying. She cocks her head curiously, but her expression doesn’t falter.

She sits up again, fully this time. Posture poised and perfect. He doesn’t know her, but it isn’t befitting of her at all. She throws her hair behind her shoulders, ridding of what little cover she had over her taut breast. Thought a bit... _distracted_, he swears she spreads her legs _just ever so slightly _further apart -- though just barely. A hand comes up to rest on her thigh, while she uses the other to support herself as she leans back. She not quite so subtly puffs out her chest.

“So, what brings  _ you  _ here, little voyeur,” she asks airily, examining her nails as if nothing were the matter “did you plan on catching the show or didja just happen to stop by?”

Arnick suddenly snaps out of his stupor. “ _ Voyeur, _ ” he says sounding rather offended, as if  _ he  _ had any right, given the circumstances “I beg your pardon,  _ exhibitionist _ ,” he all but sneers “but I can hardly be considered such a thing when I  _ unwillingly  _ walked in on --  _ this _ .” he gestures to her.

She raises an eyebrow in amusement then shrugs “I guess you have a point.” she pauses to examine him again “But if you _weren't_, you would have been _long _gone by now.” She taps her chin in thought “And unless I'm seeing ghosts, _you’re _still here,” She hums teasingly. She leans forward and a lock of hair falls over one of her breasts.

Okay, yes,  _ perhaps  _ that fact painted him in a suspicious light. He  _ had  _ planned to speed walk back through whence he came the second he spotted her,  _ but he got a little caught up in the moment _ . And can you blame him, really? He doesn’t typically walk on people…  _ pleasuring themselves,  _ and he doesn’t get off on it either (and if he did, he would prefer not to discover that part of himself). This wasn’t an everyday occurrence for him. _ It wasn’t like he was desensitized.  _ He's still reeling from shock if he’s quite honest.

“I  _ was  _ taking my leave.” he gestures to the open door a few feet away from him “but I slipped and fell, and ended up on the floor  _ as you can see _ ,” he says, not at all helping his case.

The woman lets out a low, but genuine laugh. Christ, he was only digging a deeper and deeper hole for himself. 

“Believe me or not, I’m being  _ truthful _ . Now if you’ll  _ excuse me _ .”

He stands to leave, ready to save himself from further accusations, but he nearly falls to the ground again as soon as he does. He’s lightheaded, likely from nearly all the blood he has left rushing to his pants, but that fact isn’t all too important right now.  _ Or ever _ .

His vision swims and his whole body feels weak. He has to catch himself on a wall to prevent from collapsing onto the dirt ridden floor. He grabs his stomach in pain.  _ Christ _ , he’d almost forgotten how  _ hungry  _ he was. He needed something to eat…  _ fast _ .

The stranger lets out another laugh, this one much more deep and mischievous. He isn’t facing her, but he can  _ feel  _ the predatory, toothy grin she wears on her face. He dares to look back at her out of the corner of his eye and sees just that. Though the mental image was nothing like the real thing.

“Not doin’ so hot, are we?” she looks him up and down “Must been a while since you had something to eat…” her hair falls to the side as she cocks her head. He can practically  _ see  _ the gears in her head-turning. A grin worthy of a Cheshire cat spreads even wider across her face. “ _ Say, what if you and I make a little deal _ ?”

He says nothing, instead eyeing her with suspicion and distrust. He attempts to stand straight, overall nausea and instability temporarily fading. Though his mind perhaps isn’t as clear as it should be. Too overcome with…  _ conflicting emotions _ .

“Well, let’s see.” She straightens up and crosses her long legs, hands resting flat on the altar. “You interrupted me in the middle of my  _ fun _ , and  _ you’re  _ about to keel over from dehydration…” She eyes him hungrily “And it just so happens I've eaten.  _ Very recently. _ ”

She places a hand on her hip. He follows it with his eyes as it slithers upwards over her stomach, over her chest between her breasts, then finally resting on her neck over her throat. He swallows.

“And I'd be  _ more  _ than willing to share…  _ for a price _ .” She spreads her legs suggestively - “ _ If you know what I mean _ .”

He gawks at her in a mixture of disgust and disbelief. A familiar heat crawls up his face and neck as he struggles to keep his eyes fixed on her face. The  _ audacity  _ of this woman was unbelievable -- her caution and shame are nonexistent! Does she have any sense of self-preservation? He could very well have the intention of killing her, and she would be none the wiser -- until she was dead.

Of course, if that truly were his goal, he would be unsuccessful, and she very well knew ...No, this wasn't naivete on her part. It’s obvious he wouldn't stand a chance. It's unlikely he would make it three feet towards her before he was dead on the floor. She may not know his intent, she knows her own power and strength which she holds over him.

What this was, was a  _ ruse _ . A trap to lure him in.  _ It had to be _ . Persuade him to come close enough and deliver the killing blow. She may have killed him already if she wasn't in such a dishevelled state. Perhaps she was toying with him. His heart pumps fast. Fight or flight kicks in and everything is screaming at him. He turns slowly, wary of his own movements, back to the door.  _ Run. Run. Run. Run.  _ Is all that’s racing through his mind.

The woman sighs and rolls her eyes, lulling her head with the motion. “You’re not very bright are you?” She says with an irritated look, voice no longer as deep and seductive as before. She’s drumming her thigh with her fingers with no particular rhythm in mind. She seems genuinely annoyed.

“Seriously, if I  _ wanted  _ to kill you, I woulda  _ done it _ already.” she buffers her nails and examines them, subtly flaunting her sharp, pristine claws. “ _ Bein’ topless wouldn’t stop me _ ,” She says looking directly at him.

Arnick debates with himself. Perhaps it was his disoriented brain taking advantage of him, but... She certainly had a point, something deep and foreign within tells him, conforming him. Nothing was  _ truly  _ stopping her from attacking  _ right now _ . Maybe others would be too concerned or mortified about their state of undress in a situation like this, but he doubts she cares at all. Now would  _ hardly  _ be the time to.

Something in his expression or stance must change, for the woman's face shifts back to one one of playful flirtatiousness. Her shoulders and posture relax and she lets out an almost inaudible sigh of content. She does her best to look inconspicuous and innocent, but her eyes give everything away. Underneath the lust and seductive lure there lies a thick haze of victory and confidence. As if they were playing cat and mouse and she had already won.

“ _ Come now.. _ ” She purrs, reaching out a hand toward him all too invitingly “You need this as much as I do --  _ help me help you. _ ”

The sound of her voice sends a chill down his spine and another rush of blood to his face. If there were any lack of clarity before, it was _crystal clear_ now. Her offer was _one-hundred_ _per cent _serious. And he had a decision to make. Deliver her what she desires, receive a much-needed meal in compensation -- _but does he want to_? _Help me help you_. Her words echo in his mind.

If he didn’t manage to find a meal soon, he very likely  _ would  _ die. If not the starvation, anything that came across him in such a powerless state. Whatever reservations he may have about sleeping with a stranger or doing so in such an exhibitionist way should fly straight through the window after promptly being evicted by his survival instinct. 

Excuses and preconceived notions of survival aside, it was also quite the offer... A young (well, young-looking), beautiful woman -- who, he didn’t so much as know the  _ name  _ of -- asking him to take her with no questions asked. Though, not exactly for  _ him _ personally, it would be a fantasy come true for many. Even he knew this is too good an offer to refuse. Though, still, something stops him.

His mind still battles against him, too high on adrenaline and fear to calm down anytime in the near future. Part of him is trying to rationalize the situation, while another is trying desperately to smack some god damn sense into him. Something deep within him is still telling him to leave -- but another, even far deeper than that, is telling him to stay. Something wants to run to the door without looking back --  _ he  _ wants to run to her. He’s frozen in place.  _ This is too good to be true _ , one would think.  _ It has to be _ .

He stands there,  _ like an absolute idiot _ , unmoving.

After a few moments, he can tell the woman has grown impatient, the strong and overwhelming (yet surprisingly pleasant) smell of pheromones dance in the air, signifying it without words. It was the same smell as when he first walked in, but no longer pungent and unbearable. This time it was controlled and with a purpose. It's barely enough to do anything more than encourage him, but in his current state of lightheaded weakness, it almost brought him to his  _ knees _ . And it could if she truly wanted it to.

And right then, right there, is when he decides  _ to hell with it _ . He’ll die soon enough at this rate anyway.  _ He can afford the risk.  _ He finds himself walking toward her, legs moving of their own accord. He climbs the few steps up to the altar and she hums in approval as he gets closer, looming over her waiting form in a matter of seconds.

The woman reclines in such a way that her back arches, chest sticking out, putting herself on display. She looks up at him coyly, flowing magenta hair spills out under her, decorating the smooth stone beneath like a silk blanket. She has her arms above her head, wrist crossed over one another as if tied together,  _ practically  _ asking to be restrained. He’s almost tempted.

He stares down at her as if entranced, unable to tear his eyes away. Being so  _ terrifyingly _ close gives him the privilege of witnessing privy little details he hadn’t seen from across the room. Like the divots in the canvas of a painting.

Her beautiful sweat-covered skin that’s practically  _ glowing  _ in the moonlight, far too smooth and flawless to be anything less than a fantasy. Large breast so taut one would wonder if they weigh anything at all. They might as well be floating. And.  _ Gods _ , you wouldn’t even know where to  _ begin  _ if you saw her waist _ . _

Perhaps it was her exaggerated hips and breasts causing it to look smaller than it was, but it was a  _ perfect  _ hourglass. Well, maybe not  _ perfect _ , she’s hardly a wasp, but it’s the tiniest he’s ever seen on a woman. It would probably fit into both her hands flawlessly (possibly his too) — if she put in some effort. Thumb to thumb index to index. How has something that thin not been cracked in half by now? Past lovers have been  _ far  _ too gentle to this woman.

She shifts under his gaze and stares up at him smugly. “Well?” She asks expectantly, tone playful. She urges him forward harshly by wrapping her leg around his, reminding him of the task at hand called for a little  _ more  _ than just simple admiration. Arnick takes the hint,  _ finally  _ making a move.

He takes a gamble and grabs her knee, firmly shoving her leg off him to gauge her reaction. Testing the waters as it were. All she does in flutter her eyes at him innocently, smirking. Something about that smug little grin just hits him in all the  _ right  _ places. He just wants to knock it right off her face by making it scrunch up in pleasure instead.

Huh, what a  _ strange  _ thought. The pheromones must be giving him much more vigor than he thought. Was it always that way? He can’t quite remember the last time his was with a vampiress. No matter.

He gets a bit more daring.

He grabs her knee again this time angling it to expose her inner thigh, holding it in place. He takes his other hand and places it on the soft skin feeling it with his open palm, slowly running it up and down. She shivers involuntarily at the sensation, but her face doesn’t falter, watching him intently. She was so warm --  _ burning  _ like  _ fire  _ even -- compared to his cold,  _ cold _ hands. He can’t tell if she really  _ is  _ that warm or his senses are playing tricks on him.

Arnick runs his hand all the way up her thigh to where her leg creases, interrupting his former rhythm. Her breath hitches, drawing his eyes back to her face -- but just a glance. He moves his hand towards her slit cautiously, fingers almost shaking as doubt still tugs at the back of his mind. He was close enough now that she could kill him without a second of hesitation. The thought -- a much more capable, powerful person holding his life in her hands -- shouldn’t send a shiver up his spine. But it does.

Almost all uncertainty leaves him when he dares to look back up at her once more, truly taking everything in. The Woman's hips are raised eagerly to meet his hand though he has yet to come close enough to grace her lips. Her legs are subtly spread further apart than before allowing him all the freedom to move if he so chooses. She’s sitting up, supporting herself with her elbows allowing her full view, focus entirely on his hand. Eyes dilated, lids heavy, sharp teeth nearly puncturing her bottom lip as she bites down. None of it gives away her desire more than her trembling breath, visible in the cold air. A sign of her composure wavering

He traces a finger along her slit delicately, feeling the heat emitting from her before placing a finger just above her most sensitive spot. It was barely enough to graze it but he feels her fight back a shiver, and he has to do the same. Because  _ Good. Lord.  _ She is,  _ wet.  _ He could tell earlier when he watched--  _ saw _ her touching herself on the altar. But being this close to  _ feel  _ her unwavering excitement was a different experience  _ entirely _ .

A ghost of a whine escapes from the woman’s throat as he maneuvers his thumb around that oh so tender spot exploratively. She leans into his touch, growing frustrated and impatient. But he doesn’t allow her any control. His touch is feather-light and not quite on the mark. As she tries to angle herself against his hand more aggressively, he slows down to a halt. Feigned ignorance. For his own amusement if nothing else.

As to be expected, she responds in kind. By taking her leg between his thighs and rubbing her calf against his groin.  _ Hard.  _

“ _ Tease, _ ” she bites as she does so, more playful than hostile.

He groans. Partially from surprise, partially from how hard he was. Pleasure on the verge of Pain. How long had he  _ been  _ like this. You would think something like  _ this  _ would be difficult to ignore. Though, admittedly he’s been  _ quite  _ distracted.

Arnick takes her leg and forcefully shoves it away. “ _ Impatient, _ ” he snaps back. She hums a little laugh, sending a wave of desperate, feverish  _ want  _ though him.

Despite his chastising, he decides enough is enough, and gives in granting her exactly what she desires.

He begins brushing the tip of his thumb directly over her clit, slow and deliberate. She leans into it with a gentle gasp, encouraging him. Instead of stopping or pulling away, he holds his hand firmly in place, pressing into it and letting her grind against it. He struggles to fight against the force of her hips and remain steady. His arm gives ever so slightly with every push from both her light thrusting and his wavering strength. His thumb slips in place from the wetness. Airy quiet pants escape from her, more so for his benefit than anything else.

Time to put a little work in. She groans when he presses down harder, giving the motion a little  _ tug  _ to it and matching her set rhythm. Her hips buck involuntarily, a small and quiet  _ ‘Fuck’  _ escaping her lips that he almost doesn’t catch. Her whines and gaps get a little louder, almost pleads sprinkled in between them. He’d be impressed by her eagerness and readiness if he hadn’t witnessed her...  _ earlier activities. _

She whines in protest as he pulls away. She starts to say something only for it to get caught in her throat when he teases an index finger at her entrance. He forces her back down onto the smooth marble by her hips with his other hand, holding her firmly in place. He gives her a commanding look.

Before she can protest once more, he steadily slips a finger inside her, fully sheathing it within her. He lets his thumb slide over her clit as he maneuvers in and out of her slowly. He curls a finger inside her, eliciting a glorious moan. She fights against his hold weekly (all an act he surmises, nothing real behind it) in a futile attempt to take him in further. He squeezes hard enough to leave a bruise, stilling her. As a reward, He adds another finger and she lets out an opened mouth groan.

The foreplay wasn’t really necessary. More of a formality, really. She was  _ more  _ than ready from her own prepping -- but he could still have his fun.

But it wouldn’t be long before things became tiresome. Both for her and her impatience and him for his poor cramping hand. Not to mention the _need _burning like brimstone, deep, low in his gut, and his _achingly_ hard cock ready to break the button of his trousers. Perhaps this would more appropriate another time.

Arnick pulls his fingers from within her in one smooth motion. She makes a face of disappointment and and a noise of disagreement. Just as she opens her mouth to voice her complaint, he moves his hands down to the zipper of his trousers. She snaps her mouth shut, the comical sound echoing throughout the church. Her coy expression fails to hide the lust behind her eyes as she watches him intently. Her eyes dart back and forth between his face and his hand, biting on the corner of her lip in anticipation.

First he undoes his belt, the buckle coming apart with a simple flick of the wrist. He unbuttons and pulls the zipper to his trousers,  _ just  _ slow enough to seem as if he were putting on a show, playing off his still lingering hesitance. She watches appreciatively as he reveals himself, his trousers and pants sliding down just past his thighs.

Her lips pursed as her eyebrows raise, eyes widening ever so slightly and blush on her face deepening faintly. He doesn't know whether or not to be insulted or act smug at her surprised expression.

He closes the remaining space between them, hooking one of her legs around his waist. He enters her slowly, cautiously, almost hesitant, before the woman decides she’s had enough waiting. With a sassy remark he doesn’t quite catch nor care to acknowledge, she hurries him along with the leg wrapped behind him. He becoming fully engulfed and she filled entirely.

They both shiver from head to toe, only a  _ fraction  _ of the thick and desperate need satisfied between them. Indeed in some cases patience was a virtue... but he wasn’t sure if either of them had any left. She certainly didn’t have any to begin with.

His pace starts off steady and deliberate, testing the waters and gauging her reaction. Her whole body moves with his, struggling to meet against his movement as her dress slides on the smooth marble. He grunts as he quickly readjusts the leg around his hip, and grabs her other thigh. She gives a yelp of surprise as he squeezes down hard. He holds her in place with as much strength he could muster, still weak and lightheaded from his hunger, as he’s continuing to drive into her.

With each small thrust she gasps lightly, face flush and eyes almost closed entirely. His head swims with a concoction of enough arousal and exhaustion to send him to his knees. With the amount of blood all rushing to one place, all because of the absolutely  _ obscene  _ begging and the feeling of being enveloped in her heat, it’s a wonder he isn’t already.

Arnick braces himself against the altar and picks up the pace once more. This time he’s much less careful, less concerned. He’s thrusting into her full force at a punishing pace, uncoordinated messy, and with little precision. He can feel her desperately trying to keep up with him.  _ Hear  _ the lewd thwap of skin on skin in his ears. The  _ smell  _ of her pheromones fills his nose, driving him  _ further  _ and  _ further _ , pushing him  _ harder  _ and  _ harder _ . _ _

He fucks into her like a piston, unrelenting, her moans cut short on each inward thrust. Her voice echoes through the church like a  _choir_, echoing off the walls and ceiling. And even with all the congregation singing together with all their devotion, he knows this place has never quite heard a song quite so  _ divine _ . 

The woman lets out a bridled moan that borderlines on a scream, and he knows he’s hit the spot. He pauses momentarily to reposition himself before plowing back into her at a heedy pace. She throws her head back and arches her spine, still moaning and panting loudly. Both of her legs come up to entrap him as she desperately reaches for him. She claws the back of his shirt maniacally, the fabric tearing and skin reddening as she digs her fingers into him. And  _ gods _ , that makes it  _ so  _ much better.

He abandons all resemblance of rhythm, instead focusing on speed and power. His hips thrust violently into hers as he pulls out almost completely, and  _ slams  _ back in repeatedly, as fast and hard as he possibly can. Every few or so thrusts The Woman makes an undefinable noise of pure pleasure and ecstasy that sends a shockwave through him, traveling straight to his groin. He wouldn’t last much longer. But by the sounds of it, neither would she.

Upon the holy altar, they lay there defiling it. The irony isn’t lost on him when he thinks something this _sinful _has never felt so _heavenly_. Breathing hot and heavy, skin slapping against skin, moaning, panting, cursing and screaming fills the air. It’s unlike anything he’s ever experienced -- _she’s _like anything he’s ever experienced. Or likely ever will again.

She’s almost screaming again. Her wanton and needy cries fill his ears like an angels song. Her voice follows her pleasure, getting impossibly louder and louder -- closer and closer. He can  _ feel  _ her flutter around him, edging him on. Oh so  _ close _ . In between cries and desperate panting he can hear her.

“ _ Almost, almost, almost-- _ ,”

She doesn’t have time to finish before she’s clenching around him, shockwave after shockwave shuddering through her. It’s almost enough to send him over the edge, but he continues his thrusting, fucking her through her orgasm.

As she screams and writhes beneath him, he seizes his opportunity. He grabs her by the hair yanking harshly and angling her neck to keep it free of any obstruction. He bites into it,  _ hard _ , not knowing or caring how close he got to the actual mark. He punctures her skin, drinking the blood promised to him as it oozes out of her, fishing in the  _ exquizit  _ taste and texture from her pleasure brought with it.

A few more thrusts and he’s cumming inside her, harder than he ever has. Hard than he likely ever will. His vision goes white and he’s seeing stars. The sensation pulls animalistic sounds from him he didn’t realize he was even capable of, muffled only by her neck. He can still feel his hips shuddering moments after as he tries to mentally recollect himself.

When he finally pulls away she collapses onto the altar, limbs strewn about and hair a mess. Her breathing is labored and shaky, and her body still twitches from the aftershocks. Face hot and flushed, her expression contorted into a fading ‘ _ oh _ ’ face, he almost swears he can see the ghost of a satisfied smile on her lips.

He pulls away from her fully, struggling to stand on his shaky legs. He moves to adjust his trousers but stops at the sight of her entrance. His cum drips from her hole to her arse, pooling through her dress onto the altar. His gaze darkens and something primal overcomes him suddenly. He takes two of his fingers, pushes them insider her dragging out most of the cum. Shocked from overstimulation the Woman jumps and looks to him in surprise. Looking her dead in the eye, he brings his fingers,  _ and sucks them clean _ .

Her face is priceless, and he witnesses her hips involuntarily twitch with need. Before she can pull him back, beg him for more, he’s gone. Through the window out the door, leaving her alone wanting more.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, first horny fic in the entire tag, always wanted that achievement.
> 
> Forgive me if this was meh, Im not used to writing het/slash and refused to do research because reading all the replacement words for vagina made me want to die. tho im a bit rusty in general tbh,,,,, got booted off tumblr on dec 17th ban haven’t really wrote since. this new fandom has brought me some good inspo tho, *rubs greedy hands together* 
> 
> oh yeh, im new here *waves* both to bottled up and ao3 (sorry for any formatting issues, im more used to FF.Net/tumblr) Still kinda lookin for a more permanent place to throw all my horny bullshit besides fanfic, so you can’t find me anywhere else other than here for now. Maybe ill just make another tumblr. this tiny community could probably use more active people (and more smut) :p.
> 
> anyway, if u got feedback leave a review. i know the smut could use work but i’m not familiar with these characters so im trying to figure out their personality and dynamic works. They aren’t in bottled up yet and I’m not too familiar with the previous series (splatoon webcomic??? that was wild to read,,,) so love to know how most people interpret all that on their own, maybe i can pick up some tips.
> 
> peace.


End file.
